1_100gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Asher's Journal
The journal of Seeker Asher of the Inquisition was recovered from her room three days after her dissapearance. Kaius Cassius, Commander of the Paladins. Over the course of four months, the journal updated itself from Asher's thoughts while she was away in what she believed was the Aether. The journal is now in storage in the reliquary, beneath the Inquisition's headquarters in Conjuska. Contents Day 1. This journal will be written as I think of things to put down. Not all my thoughts will be put here, as a mental connection will not always be present. I will try to be consistent about what I put here, as it may be useful to anyone who finds the journal. My name is Asher, former Seeker of the Inquisition. Recently, I acquired a certain tome, and upon reading it, was transported here. Here.. Where is here, exactly? I can't see anything. Can't here anything. I haven't risked breaking the silence with my own voice. There are things here. They know that I am here. I can feel their eyes on me. Or maybe they sense me, since it's unlikely they can see in this darkness. But that still doesn't help me figure out where here is. Day 2. Or at least that is what I'm calling it. There is no way of telling time here. It may have only been minutes since my last entry, but I wouldn't be able to tell. Can't tell. The things here, there are many things here. What are they? Obviously magical, if they can tell I'm here. I haven't moved or made a noise since I've gotten here. Day 3. I am falling. I know that much. A slow process. But I know that, I can feel myself being pulled down. Or maybe up? I am moving, that much is for sure. But let's just call it falling until I'm proven otherwise. Day 4. The darkness hasn't subsided any. Although, I feel less watched than I did before. I must be less interesting than I thought I was. Such a sad notion to stumble on while here. Ah well, we all have our little revelations when left to our own thoughts, don't we? Day 5. I can feel magic all around me. Mana, the essence of magic.. Heh, Kaius would be drunk on power if he were here right now. Luckily, I have some self control.. Although, I may be able to use this to get back if need be. Hopefully that won't be necessary, though. I am still curious about this place. Day 6. There is only one place I can be. Well, two, technically. The first option is that I've been transported to the Aether, the birthplace of mana. That is the most logical. Second option is that I'm dead, which isn't exactly logical to me, because I should be in the underworld if that's the case, so I'm sticking with that I'm in the Aether. Has anyone ever been to the Aether before? It is said that the demon Lolinar opened a fissure between it and our mortal world, so that we could use magic, but it never stated that he nor anything else ever went there. But then, how did I get here, exactly? Likely the tome. I still have it with me, here. I can feel it in my coat. But I refuse to move. Not that I'd be able to read it anyways. Entry 7. Changing it the names to entries, because it isn't correct to call these days. Hell, it may have been weeks for all I know. Maybe months? Surely not years. Surely. Could it? Entry 8. I am getting tired of silence. Tempted to scream, shout, swear, anything to break it. But something in me is restraining me, telling me not to. Entry 9. I've come to realize that I haven't slept since I've gotten here. Nor do I feel tired. This leads me to two possibilities: First is that it's been one day. If so, I'll take the help of any god. Or, hopefully, that this place does not require me to sleep, partly to my lack of energy use. Oh, I've thought of a third option. The mana around me may be feeding my energy reserves, keeping my from needing to sleep because my energy levels have not depleted. Something to ponder, at least. Entry 9. Wait, no, I already did that. It's been a while, I know. Entry 10. Oh for the love of Tiej I am so bored. And lonely. Bah, this is not the time for self pity. That can come when I'm dying. Entry 11. I've landed. Or maybe just stopped moving? Whatever happened, I think there is something solid underneath me. Or there is something pushing against my back holding me in place. Hopefully it's ground. Hm.. It feels like stone. Like cobblestone. There are streets in the Aether? This does not seem legit. Entry 12. Something just brushed past me. It recoiled almost instantly, but the fact that there was physical contact with something here is amazing! Kaius, I hope you're reading this. BE JEALOUS. Entry 13. Finally was able to get up. Nothing has changed. Still can't see anything. I know my eyes are open. I've put my hand directly in front of my face, and still nothing. Now, I could conjure a fire in my palm, but the reaction from the creatures who are here, things that are so used to the dark.. No, far too dangerous. For now. Entry 14. I've been walking for a while now. The tome burns against me, even through my coat. Maybe I should read it. Entry 15. How long has it been since my last entry? A while. They are getting farther apart, I can tell. Nothing to report out of the ordinary. Things watching me. Mana everywhere. Entry 16. I must be in the center. I can't help but brush against things now, and the mana that's been everywhere.. The output is increased. It's seems to be radiating from somewhere around here. Just need to keep moving.. And not draw attention to myself to these creatures. Even though they already know I'm here.. My plan is fatally flawed. Entry 17. I've been seen. Need to get away from the epicenter. Don't know what's there, but it saw me. The things around me, they know I'm here too, they now grab at me, attempting to draw me in, take me back. They are all slow though, not used to needing to move quickly. Entry 18. Stopped running. Mana flow here is little more than a trickle. Feel tired. First time since getting here. Need to sleep. Dangerous too, but need to sleep. So tired. Entry 19. Longest break from the entries. They took me to the epicenter while I slept. Should have burned them all while I was at the epicenter, with all that mana.. But the master of this place, it knows much more than I do. More than I possibly ever will. Entry 20. Final entry. I will return soon. There are things I must learn here, then I must head.. elsewhere. But I will return. Kaius, if you are reading this, do not search for me when I return. If you follow then what you do now, we will have to fight. And I will kill you. But know that I hold faith that you will change your ways. See you soon.